Different
by ershey
Summary: One irritating newsie wasn’t going to get under her skin. Right? One-shot. Songfic.


Disclaimer: Newsies and Gavin DeGraw's "Follow Through" ain't mine. *pause* Dammit. 

**Different **

The sun blinked back from behind the dark grey clouds as Bea sighed and leaned forward on the railing of the rooftop. The dusty and rusted iron railings gave her beige colored blouse a much darker color of brown. It was already dirty, there was no doubt about it, but nothing can take away the moment when you looked at the sunset. Thousands of colors spilled throughout the sky. Red, orange, yellow, blue, violet, black. It was a change. A change from day to night. 

_Oh, this is the start of something good _

_Don't you agree? _

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons _

_You know what I mean? _

She hadn't expected it to be like that. He was that scrawny kid she saw not a few days ago, his hair all messed up about his head, his eyes squinting from beneath his cap, and the sway in his walk gave him the arrogance and confidence that he had always shown. 

He was an annoyance. A pain in the behind. His snotty remarks and smirks got under her skin, causing her to grit her teeth and glare at him with hatred. She didn't let anybody get to her like this. A punch in the stomach would've done him good, but she resisted the urge to do so. She wanted to sell papes. She needed it and so did her brothers and sisters. One irritating newsie wasn't going to get under her skin. Right? 

_And we can build through this destruction _

_As we are standing on our feet _

_So since you want to be with me _

_You'll have to follow through _

But it was all just an act. Or at least she thought so. He was different, that's for sure. Not only that, but he sure as hell confused her. She didn't know what to do with his comments and acts of kindness. It contradicted each other. Was he being nice or being his actual self? 

But she could never forget that afternoon. She thought that he was just going to go over there and tease her endlessly, a smirk playing on his face. She was annoyed, that's for sure, but underneath she felt something else. Something else stirred within her when he saw her approach her and gave her something of a sincere smile. His eyes seemed like pools of water she wanted to fall in and his skin seemed to glow with each step. 

_With every word you say _

_And I, all I really want is you _

_For you to stick around _

_I'll see you everyday _

She couldn't believe it. A word came out, then a sentence, then followed by a rush of words, laughter, and smiles. It was supposed to be an insult. That's what it was supposed to be. But it was taken the other way. It came out differently. She didn't expect this. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a somersault as she felt him put his arm around her and guide her towards the streets. 

Why was this happening? Days ago, she hated him. And now? She felt comfortable under her skin, she felt special and loved when he was there, she felt nothing like she felt before. It wasn't love, she knew that. It wouldn't go that far. Nor was it just a mere crush. 

_But you have to follow through _

_You have to follow through _

_These reeling emotions they just keep me alive _

_They keep me in tune _

_Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire _

_This is for you_

Dinner. Her thoughts and feelings swirled about her that night, sitting in that booth, smiling casually and facing him, his eyes full of excitement and pride. She said no before, but he insisted. He kept on. They were friends 'till the end, weren't they? Not lovers 'till the end. But why was she doing this to herself? She had a soft spot in her heart for him and here she was rejecting him. So then why was she sitting here, her heart rising within her, and feeling happier than ever? 

_Am I too obvious to preach it _

_You're so hypnotic on my heart _

_So since you want to be with me _

_You'll have to follow through _

_With every word you say _

_And I, all I really want is you_

Your gut instinct. That's what you're supposed to follow at times like this. She always thought that romantic moments weren't made for her. She wasn't the type to walk at night beneath a starlit sky with a boy that gave her all the attention she needed. She wasn't the type to receive flowers on her doorstep from a secret admirer. She wasn't the kind of girl who stared into her love's eyes and thought that everything was alright. But it was different. It was different the way she felt about him and the way he treated her. She was in heaven and she couldn't stop smiling that night when she went to bed, the feeling of his lips still alive in hers. 

_Oh, this is the start of something good _

_Don't you agree?_

_~*~_

I haven't written a romance fic in a while... and a fluffy one too... :P hope y'all like it. 


End file.
